entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Academyjr64/100 Entry Point Tips
Initial 1. First off, if you're on Mobile, scroll to the bottom and select VIEW FULL SITE to make this easier for you. 2. Don't act surprised when you get banned for leaking lock information. 3. Read the rules you little idiots I don't wanna have to deal with tomfoolery around this wiki! Rookie Mistakes 4. After knocking someone out in a public or hostile area, it is more important to move their body away instead of taking their disguise. 5. If people start spotting your activities, please don't shoot them. Run up to them and shout at them or hold them up so you can have them follow you. 6. Just play Killhouse. Go to Missions, click Training on the left, and do a round of Killhouse by yourself. It's good for practice. 7. Drills are loud. People will hear them and call the cops. So don't use them for stealth. 8. Silent Drills will destroy doorknobs, and if people see destroyed doorknobs, they will also call the cops. 9. If someone sees that window that you destroyed, they'll call the cops. 10. Check your status in the bottom left corner. If it says 'Armed' or 'Armored', then put your DAMN gear away if you're going to walk past civilians. 11. Trespassing without a disguise is bad. Don't do it, because you'll get caught. 12. Active thermite(literally lava) is bad for you. If you stand near it, you'll obviously die. 13. If there's a gun icon on a lobby, it means it'll be loud. If there's a ghost icon on a lobby, then it'll be stealth. 14. Aegis armor doesn't belong on Operative difficulty or lower. Especially not during STEALTH, since you can't remove it. 15. If you're starting with a lot of equipment, all of it will be in your equipment bag at the start. Move it to your personal inventory before dropping the equipment bag. 16. If you don't know the controls then GO READ THEM. 17. If you want to be educated, then click Help/FAQ in the main menu. 18. C4 and Grenades have a very large explosion radius. Don't think you're safe until after the bombs explodes. 19. Shotguns are bad at long range. I don't get how some of you neanderthals don't understand this. 20. People will notice cameras from far away if you destroy them, so don't shoot them! 21. Hide ALL the bodies in The Blacksite. There's always a chance that a random guard will find your poorly hidden victim. 22. Speaking of The Blacksite, make sure the Commander is in a 90% safe location before attempting to interrogate him. 23. If you were too ignorant to read the briefing, there's heat sensors in the Cincinnati vault that will detect anyone that enters. 24. When a guard or employee is investigating something, don't immediately hold them up in plain sight. 25. Stop bringing grenades to STEALTH missions. They suck and only serve as a faster method of death than a rope and chair could provide. 26. The UP9 and S97 carry the same ammo type, so don't bring them both. 27. See that red thing above a door? Yeah, that's a tripwire alarm. It'll alert someone if you open it, so don't do it until it's disabled. 28. Staring at guards and cameras while wearing a disguise will make them suspicious. 29. Shooting people is bad, because it RUINS their disguises. 30. Firing an unsuppressed weapon raises the alarm. Stealth 31. A guard will be sent over to investigate if suspicious but not alarming activity is witnessed in front of a camera. 32. Armor will very slowly garner the attention of camera operators, in case you don't trust your reflexes. 33. Shouting can be used to lure guards and employees from the other side of a wall. 34. Surveillance State will make the last camera viewed automatically mark NPCs. Use it if you want to make sure you don't get caught off guard. 35. You should totally interrogate people on tougher missions. They might just give you some important information. 36. If you didn't already know this, you can press F on an intimidated person to move them. 37. For some reason, if a neutralized NPC's head is hidden, then it no one will notice them. 38. Suppressed weapons are not always needed to complete a mission stealthily. If they are, then I'm gonna call you a klutz right now. 39. In the case that you didn't bring a Silent Drill for your long and boring Sensor Shutdown in The Deposit, you can destroy the heat sensors with two pistol shots after opening the vault and sprint back to the vault. Only on lower difficulties. 40. If you brought ZERO silent methods for opening non-keycard doors, you can use a drill after knocking out every employee and guard within the vicinity. Civilians won't care. 41. If your ally flatlines, no one will notice. 42. That fancy white suit you got in The Withdrawal? It becomes invalid once you open the vault. Switch. 43. Neutralizing every single one of Ryan Ross's guards is a valid tactic. That just means there's no one to stop you from kidnapping him. 44. If you activate the alarm but still wanna kidnap Ryan Ross, hold V to switch back to the Gun Bash. 45. Getting past a particularly crowded room of hostiles requires patience; you gotta wait for the perfect time to move. 46. If you really want, you can conceal your weapons in the equipment bag. 47. You can hide in bushes. 48. Disabling more than three cameras on Legend difficulty will raise the alarm. 49. It is perfectly fine to stand outside an area that you are not allowed in so long as you don't enter. Even if you illegally opened a door(without breaking it). 50. In case that wasn't obvious, completing a mission without killing one will award you with additional experience. Loud 51. Enemies will typically aim for the torso if a player's head is visible. Hiding behind a low wall or going prone on the high ground can prevent players from taking damage. 52. Picking up a new weapon will replace your unequipped weapon, if you aren't carrying an equipment bag. 53. The F57 and Sawblade share the same ammo type. 54. The Thumper can be used to open closed doors if you didn't know. 55. Aegis and Shredder units can easily be killed with a barrage of headshots, even if it hits their mask. 56. At the start of a mission, have people grab objective items(thermite/demo charge) before starting the heist for a headstart. 57. Press F while armed near fleeing NPCs to shout them down and prevent them from escaping. 58. By the way, you can use them as meatshields. 59. It is typically not worth your time and health to engage enemy snipers, as they take reduced damage from most firearms, and dish out high damage. 60. If you really want, killing a sniper in the Cincinnati parking garage will drop their Cha Cha on the second floor. 61. Carry out your goddamn objective before you fail to live long enough to do so. 62. Take cover to not get shot. 63. Don't confuse Frontline and Raider armor. The latter is the one with a lack of back defense. 64. Rose is a GOD in The Blacksite. Hide behind her if you're a coward. 65. If you're not currently engaging enemies, you can look through the cameras(if active) and mark any enemies you see. 66. Excessive use of the Quick Swap perk will increase the 480 MCS firerate to a level unheard of. 67. If your allies are dumb enough to leave their gear at the starting point, you can run to it at any time to retrieve the stuff. 68. Shock Plating doesn't actually make armor more effective, it just makes it last longer. 69. Ryan Ross drops a Raven if you neutralize him without holding him up. 70. Walking over a gun with ammo for your gun while reloading will cause the gun to disappear without giving you any ammo. Shadow War 71. 80% of the enemies are snipers. 72. The MM20 is unspectacular in Shadow War. 73. Attackers, destroy the enemy bullet cameras! 74. Defenders, your cameras are going to be destroyed. Replace them with microcams or something. 75. Your armor isn't actually armor. It's paint. Addendum 76. Spend your skill points. 77. The UP9 is lame. Save up some money and buy a K45 because it's stronger and better. 78. Overpreparing for loud by purchasing too many medkits, as well as Aegis armor, will detract from your contract pay by a significant amount. 79. There's some $$$ in Cincinnati Bank's vault. Grab it for some extra cash money dollars. If you destroyed it with thermite, don't bother. 80. Some things are best done by yourself. 81. Hold G to drop your armor, dingus. 82. Learn how to do loud before trying to do loud. 83. If Ryan Ross dies then don't bother carrying his body. 84. Seriously? Why do people carry multiple sets of Lockpicks and Scramblers? 85. Bringing one of everything is an amateur move, as you won't even need half of that. 86. Press V to knife someone during loud. It might do something. 87. If you're going to go AFK during a mission, then at least ready up or don't stand in a restricted area! 88. Throw Ryan Ross off the roof of his penthouse for the evulz. 89. One person with a disguise can easily secure disguises for other people. Let them handle it. 90. There's this guy that comes to investigate the vault in The Withdrawal, Operative or higher. 91. Hold TAB to view the controls. 92. Carry out your DAMN objectives by looking for the objective marker. 93. The SWAT Sniper in the parking garage will drop his weapon on the second floor if you kill him. 94. Press U to mute the in-game music. 95. Suppressors have no use if the gun isn't fired. Wiki Whatever 96. Whenever someone pretends to leak a code I get annoyed so QUIT it! 97. Don't annoy me, because I literally told you not to annoy me. 98. Imagine getting banned for breaking the rules. 99. Vandalism doesn't work. It just doesn't. 100. Get your facts straight. Category:Blog posts